


Lacking

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: Anxiety, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5217380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Achilles comes back from his visit with Thetis terrified and anxious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lacking

Patroclus wakes up to the feeling of hot tears and seawater against his bare chest. Instead of feeling groggy like he usually does he is immediately alert. His arms come up to wrap around Achilles and the boy startles slightly before relaxing against him. "Achilles." Patroclus murmurs. "What is it?"

"Do not leave me Patroclus." The way Achilles says his name always makes him tremble but this time it's for a different reason. Achilles sounds distraught and heartbroken. "Do not- you cannot leave me." 

"Why are you saying these things? What has upset you, love?" He knows that Achilles usually calms when he calls him something endearing but it doesn't work right then. 

"You must swear to me that you will never leave my side, that no matter where I go you will follow." He sits up and brings Achilles with him, looking into terrified green eyes. 

"What did she say to you?" The only one besides himself that can rile Achilles up like this is his mother Thetis. She constantly says things that are meant to persuade him into following his destiny as she outlined it before he ever met Patroclus. He doesn't want to hate Thetis but it is difficult not to when she hurts Achilles that often. 

"Please Patroclus, please." He cannot stand Achilles' begging. 

"I swear that I will never leave you. I would follow you into Hades if need be." This seems to calm him slightly but not completely. Achilles nods, sea-soaked hair swaying. He moves down Patroclus' body and removes the bed covers before pressing gentle yet rushed kisses all over his abdomen. "Please calm down." 

"I can't- I can't breathe without you Patroclus. My Patroclus." He murmurs and kisses the trail of hair leading to his manhood. "My sweet, kind, Patroclus." Achilles kisses his hips and cries against his skin. 

"Let me hold you, let me calm you down." 

"I love you. You know that I love you above all else."

"I love you just as much." Achilles moves lower and lower until Patroclus is shaking. "Achilles-  _oh_ , Achilles." He sighs as Achilles' mouth wraps around the head of his cock. It's a new sensation but a welcome one that makes his heart quake. His hips lift higher when Achilles takes more of him in, his tongue ceaseless and moving slow. "Gods, that is.." Achilles begins to suck and he moans loudly. All he can think of is Achilles; how much he loves him, how good this feels, how he longs to be whatever Achilles may need in the future. 

Achilles bobs his head and hollows his cheeks, making Patroclus' hands search for something to grip onto. He finds Achilles wet hair and grips hard until Achilles groans. The vibrations send sparks through him and his chest rises and falls unsteadily. "Achilles stop I- I cannot take this!" Achilles pulls off and stares up at him. "Come to me." Achilles stretches out and lies on top of him, their lips meeting as soon as they can. 

They kiss slowly, tongues stroking each other and making their heads spin. He knows that Achilles won't calm down until he gets out what he needs to but that doesn't mean that Patroclus can't try to help. Achilles whimpers and shifts his hips, their cocks hitting together gently. Patroclus reaches down and takes both of them in his hand, using Achilles' saliva to lessen the friction. He feels Achilles lengthen and pulse against his cock and sighs in content. 

"She said.. she said that I will lose you." Achilles sobs. "My destiny is to die without you." Achilles is shaking and not from pleasure. "Tell me she is wrong."

"She is wrong."

"Do you believe that?" 

"I do. I will never leave you behind- we will always be together no matter what happens." 

"And if it is my fault?" He hates hearing how Achilles already blames himself for something that has no guarantee of happening. "What if I lose you through my own actions?" 

"There is nothing that you could possibly do could make me leave you." 

"I need you more than you could ever understand. The greatness I am destined for? It is in you, Patroclus." His breath catches in his throat and he can only nod. "Kiss me, touch me, I just need to feel you."

"I love you." Achilles makes a small noise and kisses him desperately. It's raw and manages to heal the wounds they've both been carrying for so long now. Patroclus presses himself against Achilles, his hands moving to grab the smoothness that is his rear. Achilles moans and begins to rub against him, their skin burning and sizzling. 

Achilles has always been all around him and consuming him in every way possible but now it's uncontrollable. He doesn't want to stop the freefall that Achilles sends him on- he wants to fall as deeply as he can and feel all that Achilles has to give. It isn't hard to see how their love could ruin things but neither of them cares anymore. 

Their hips move together and he groans into Achilles' mouth. Achilles mouths at his jaw and grinds against him until they're panting and too hot. 

"I swear forever to you." Patroclus says softly. Achilles sobs and nods. 

"Forever is ours."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
